dancing with tears in my eyes
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: and he smiles, because that's all he can do -Trent/Courtney drabble


_**True: Because I was bored and trentcourtney drabbles are just awesome. And yes, I'm fully aware that the format is weird... it's poetic... because I'm just that cool. **_

_**I wrote this in about half an hour. I proof read it a couple times, it's probably not the greatest, but I thought it was okay. I hope you like it.**_

_**The Unbroken Truth is getting worked on, I'm just... a little slow... Sorry, hopefully it'll be up before the end of the month. **_

_**Review.**_

* * *

><p>Courtney kisses him on a Thursday.<p>

They both close their eyes, and it's awkward and confusing, and they don't know if they like it or not.

He's not sure how to react when they pull away.

So he kisses her again.

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do _

**_::: :: :::_**

They start to hang out more after that.

Trent thinks that after a while, he starts to enjoy her company. She's smart and funny and holds his hand at all the right times. _(and she's ohsobeautiful, but he doesn't tell her that)_

They're laying in her backyard, because he likes the way the grass tickles at their skin and her hair splashes across his chest.

"I don't get what we're doing together, but that's okay." He thinks she's talking about the cloud watching.

She's not.

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

They start to hold hands and look at the stars, and do other things that couples do. _(but they're not a couple, because he asked her out once and she said no)_

Once he kisses her in front of his friends.

She slaps him.

When he gets to her house, he asks her a question. "You know, most girls let their boyfriends kiss them."

She looks at him, and he already knows he lost the battle. Onyx coals are staring into his soul, and he tries to pretend that it doesn't make him uncomfortable. Because he knows that she's scared.

"But you're not my boyfriend."

"No, we just kiss and hold hands."

He pretends he doesn't see her hands shaking.

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

He comes to her house and brings her flowers, roses, because they're her favorite. _(they're big and beautiful and powerful)_

"I like you."

She doesn't answer.

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

One day, they walk into school and they're holding hands. _(but he's holding hers just a little bit tighter)_

She laughs and he laughs and for a minute, everything's perfect. They go to their lockers and smile at their _not-so-_shocked friends. People are whispering, and they don't care, because they're happy together. The bell rings so they kiss and walk to their homeroom.

Courtney smiles at him.

_(because for once, everything's perfect)_

**_::: :: :::_**

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

Duncan Winters comes up to them one day.

He's smirking and laughing and Trent tries not to feel threatened, because he sees the flash of longing on his girlfriend's face.

"I have to warn you, she's a handful."

Courtney's grip tightens on his hand, and he thinks that it's in anger.

It's not.

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

"I like you too."

It's over seven months after his own confession and he finally gets his answer.

Her eyes are closed, and he knows she's concentrating. "I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes... but I like you, a lot."

"What about Duncan?"

She doesn't answer.

Courtney wraps her fingers around his wrist. "Sometimes... I miss him... but that's okay, because I have you now." She smiles, and she doesn't understand how scared he his.

_(because I have you, that's the truth isn't it? because he doesn't really have her)_

**_::: :: :::_**

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

Unsurprisingly, they break up.

Surprisingly, he ends it.

"This isn't right, and we both know it..." He's so calm as he says it, he pats himself on the back. She almost believes that he wants to break up, almost.

His breathing is steady but his hands are shaking.

"Okay."

He supposes that he wants her to scream and cry. He wants her to think that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. He wants her to want him. But she's Courtney _S u m m e r s._

She turns around and walks away. There's no fight, there's no regrets, there's no loss _(because you can't lose something you never had)_

He tries not to see the tears in her eyes.

**_::: :: :::_**

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_

**_::: :: :::_**

He goes to their wedding.

He's dressed in a tux, like everyone else.

They say their vows and they cut the cake and everybody laughs when he gets icing on his nose and she kisses it off.

Everyone cries, and he's crying too. _(happy tears, really)_

He goes up to Duncan and Courtney and tell them he's happy for them, really, because he has no reason to not be, because she was never his.

_(because he always loved her a little more that she loved him)_

_**::: :: :::**_

_and he smiles, because that's all he can do_


End file.
